Mahora Campus Detectives
by Oro Productions
Summary: The cheerleaders become the official detective agency of Mahora, and they don't get big cases. That all changes, however, when they are asked to find out how Sayo died. Ch 1 UP!


**Mahora Campus Detectives**

**Full Summery:** The cheerleaders become the official detective agency of Mahora, and it seems they don't get big mysteries. That all changes, however, when they are asked to solve how Sayo died. Was it murder? Illness? An accident? And what does Setsuna, Chao and Zazie have to do with it? A mystery with a touch of humor, seriousness and silliness. Rating may change for later chapters.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yo! Star-chan here, with her newest fic, "Mahora Campus Detectives"!! I'm currently slacking off on "MahoraFiction dot Net" (sorry!) but this idea has been bugging me, especially how Sayo died. Sure, the ANIME says, "LOL BOLT OF LIGHTENING:D" but they never really explained manga-wise. Thus, this story was born. Instead of your clichéd Asuna/Nodoka/Yue/Konoka/Setsuna/Negi/KonoSetsu fics, we have Kakizaki Misa, Kugimiya Madoka and Shiina Sakurako as the leading ladies of this fic. I sort of feel they've never been really given a spotlight chance ever since the Konoka and Negi's "Date" chapter, so here you go, Mahora Cheerleading!

I'm sorry if the girls seem a bit OOC...I guess I'm not quite used to writing about them, y'know?

Honestly, though, when this came to mind, I thought about the Sports Girls or the Martial Arts Elite Four, but the three cheerleaders seemed better. And so, I present you with the first chapter! Yahoo!

Negima is not mine, but Akamatsu-sensei's. This story and the plot are mine unless I state otherwise.

* * *

**I. And So It Begins! The Birth of the Mahora Campus Detectives!!**

****

"Here you go, Yotsuba-san, your chef hat!"

"Ah, thank you so much Shiina-san, Kugimiya-san and Kakizaki-san." Satsuki accepted her white chef hat that she had lost a couple of days ago, and the Mahora cheerleaders, Misa, Madoka and Sakurako, had found up a tree.

"You're welcome, Satsuki-chaaan!" Sakurako said gleefully. "We're happy to find your missing hat, 'cause we're the Mahora Campus Detectives!"

"Is that so?" Satsuki replied dryly, putting on her hat. "Well, if you excuse me, I have to get back to making food for the Chao Bao Zi, you know?"

"We know how busy you guys are!" Madoka nodded. "Just keep makin' those nikumen!"

Satsuki smiled. "All right, Kugimiya-san. See you guys later!" She waved at the three girls, who waved back, until she disappeared.

Misa smiled. "Another successful case cracked, by the Mahora Campus Detectives!"

"Yeah!" Madoka and Sakurako cheered, pumping their fists in the air.

(**A/N:** Lawls backstory time! Just so you know, Satsuki's case is present-day; the following, unless stated, is how the detective agency came to be, and happened in the last week.)

The three girls, Misa, Madoka and Sakurako had made a detective agency a couple of weeks ago, which was inspired by this manga Madoka accidentally received in the mail. It was titled CLAMP Campus Detectives (or CLAMP School Detectives, whichever you prefer) and it told the story of three boys who solved mysteries to help out girls. The three girls were entranced by the concept. In fact, they decided to make their own detective agency!

"We could make our own detective agency!" Misa exclaimed, while Madoka and Sakurako approved and clapped. "We'll help out all our friends, the other students of the middle school and high school, maybe elementary, and we'll solve their mysteries! We're cute, smart and the best cheerleaders Mahora has ever seen! Plus," she added with a grin, "we'll rake in hundreds of yen!" The girls had recently completed their weekly shopping and karaoke spree, and needed some money for the week to come. All they needed now was to convince the Dean to give them a headquarters.

With some careful planning and a convincing presentation, they convinced Dean Konoe to officially create the Mahora Campus Detectives and give them headquarters. However, he had said, that the headquarters could only be used before school, lunch hours or after school, and they could arrive as early as 5:00 AM or stay as late as 6:00 PM. He also mentioned that the place they would be assigned to, as their official headquarters, would be told the next day.

Misa and Madoka wanted the headquarters to be the nearest classroom to the Chao Bao Zi, because they wanted to get nikumen and soup without trekking a long way, if they had a long day and they were tired or just feeling lazy. Sakurako, on the other hand, wanted it to be 3-A's classroom, so they could hang around with Negi during lunch breaks or if he had to stay behind. Lucky for Sakurako that she got her wish, 'cause the dean announced that the HQ would be 3-A's classroom. Misa and Madoka weren't too disappointed, though, because they didn't really mind.

Sakurako had written up a To-Do list for the detective agency, following the HQ appointment, and the following steps were:

- Get detective agency approved

- Get HQ

- Make sign and flyers

- Promote and solve mysteries!!

So far, two of the four steps were checked off, and the next step was to make a sign. Misa quickly appointed herself the artist, but Madoka disapproved.

"What we need," she had told Misa, "is a professional artist. You, Misa, are not one. Neither am I, nor is Shiina."

"Kugimi!" Sakurako pouted. "I AM a professional! I'm super good at it!"

"Sure you are, Shiina." Misa rolled her dark eyes, as Madoka said, "Don't call me that!" "And I'm a mad genius."

"Look, guys," Madoka butted in. "We just need a professional artist! Somebody like Haruna, for instance."

"Saotome?" Misa asked, suddenly interested. "The yaoi and yuri girl?"

"Come on, Misa!" Sakurako said, rolling her eyes just as Misa did to her. "Honestly...we've known her since primary school!" She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Misa. "She writes her own manga! Sheesh!"

Before Misa could yell back, Madoka beat her to the punch. "CUT IT OUT!" she yelled, which stopped the other two cheerleaders instantly. "All right. Misa and Sakurako, you guys can make the sign," she said a little more calmly. "Just make it neat and easy to read, all right? I'll make some flyers."

Sakurako and Misa were immediately brightened up by this assignment, so they found some colorful paper and pens and began to make the sign.

* * *

Some half an hour later, Misa and Sakurako had finished the sign as Madoka was copying papers. "WE'RE FINISHED!" they half-sang, half-shouted after an hour of quiet, thus making Madoka jump.

"Holy snap, you guys..." Madoka was breathing fast. "You guys scared the crap out of me. So..." she collected her breath. "You're done?"

"Yup!" Misa chirped. "Shiina and I are all done, and it is perhaps the sexiest sign in the entire world!" As though on cue, Sakurako nodded energetically.

Madoka was not the least bit impressed with this statement, but just said, "Well, then show it to me, Misa!"

Misa and Sakurako nodded to each other, and grinning like the Chesire Cat, they unveiled their sign.

It was, in a word, messy. All the letters were jumbled together, there was a large amount of crossing out, and it said "Mahora Kampus Detetctives HQ" quite messily. Madoka had a feeling if Yuuna had seen this sloppiness, she would faint on the spot.

"Isn't it pretty?" Sakurako asked, her eyes shining hopefully. "Misa and I love it!"

"Yeah," Misa chimed in. "Love it, right, Kugimi?"

Misa's words were greeted by angry shouting from Madoka, who told them how she said to make it neat, not messy! Clean, not sloppy! In order and written right, not disorganized and horrible handwriting!

The whole sign episode was topped off with a slightly (slightly!?) P.O.'d Madoka hiring Haruna to make a more professional sign "then the two buffoons did," as she put it.

* * *

Later that day, the sign was made and flyers were handed out about the Mahora Campus Detective Agency. Soon people were talking about the agency, and the girls even had their first case by lunch the next day. The case had been that Ayaka lost her precious butterfly hairclip her older sister gave her for her thirteenth birthday, and she couldn't find it anywhere.

Madoka, Sakurako and Misa accepted it eagerly, and so began Case 1: The Case of the Missing Butterfly Hairclip. Unfortunately for the girls, the case was solved in less than a half an hour, much to their disappointment. Still, Ayaka rewarded them with 1500 yen (equivalent to about fifteen dollars), which made their case worthwhile. Sort of.

The second case was the next day after school, where Kazumi claimed somebody stole her collection of the last month's big scoops, which made Kazumi angry, because she needed those scoops for the future.

"How come you need them for the future?" Misa asked, as Sakurako scribbled down details on her notepad.

"I just need 'em, Kakizaki!" Kazumi looked as though she had been very insulted by this question.

Still, though, they accepted the case. Sakurako dubbed it "Case 2: The Case of the Missing Valuable Scoops."

It took them about two hours, tops, to find the missing scoops. Apparently, Natsumi had thought it was the newest script for the Drama Club and had safely kept it in her backpack, where Kazumi later confessed she had accidentally left it on the red haired girl's desk while talking to Kaede about something. They were paid generously (3000 yen), but the cheerleaders felt as though this wasn't a big enough mystery to satisfy them.

Of course, after these successful cases, more and more kept pouring in, eager for Mahora's detectives to solve their cases. One day, they got a particular case that Yotsuba Satsuki, head chef of the Chao Bao Zi, had lost her chef hat, they put it on their ever-growing list and went out to solve it. The beginning of this chapter had just described the ending of that case, and so we continue the ongoing story with a PLOT YAY :D

"So, shall we get some food?" Misa asked slyly, taking out a bundle of yen from her pocket. "I'm feeling a bit hungry from Yotsuba-san's case, what about you guys?"

A rumble came from Madoka's stomach, and they laughed. "Definitely," she said.

"Yup, yup!" Sakurako agreed as they headed toward the Chao Bao Zi, a popular food stand set up by Chao Rinshen, Hakase Satomi, Kuu Fei, Karakuri Chachamaru and, of course Yotsuba Satsuki. It was a lovely place to hang out and eat; just ask anybody.

Today it was more crowded than usual, which meant it would be less likely to get a table and more likely that the girls would have to sit somewhere else. With luck, Sakurako spotted a table of three and they dashed to it, sitting them around it.

"Ahh...I'm gonna order one-hundred bowls of soup!" Sakurako exclaimed, stretching her arms out. "I'm so hungry!"

"That's funny, Shiina," Misa said, giggling a little. "'Cause we only have some money for two bowls apiece. We need to save more, you know."

Sakurako pouted, but her smile bounced back in an instant. "Misa's being as mean as Kugimi!" She whined, but burst into giggles.

"Don't call me 'Kugimi'!" Madoka reminded her for the thousandth time this week. Truthfully, Misa was getting a little sick of the whole "Kugimi" thing, but called Madoka her that nonetheless.

Before we can continue this conversation, we have to direct our story to another girl who was also at the Chao Bao Zi: Aisaka Sayo. A fifteen-year-old girl who died sixty years earlier, she's classified as Kazumi's best friend or the ghost of 3-A. But right now, Sayo was trying to decide if she should ask the Mahora Campus Detectives something that involved her, her past and possibly her future.

Quite honestly, Sayo didn't really mind not knowing, but Kazumi thought it would be the biggest scoop she'd ever come across. Plus, she had added, she thought it would be nice if Sayo knew what her past was like, good or bad. Everyone needed to know what he or she was like as a kid, at least at one point in his or her lives.

Sayo desperately wanted to fulfill Kazumi's wishes because she thought it would be the least she could do for the her; after all, she saved her from eternal silence in the 3-A's homeroom. She practically owed her life to the girl. But, she was fine not knowing what her life was before her death in 1950. What if she was murdered? What if she was a poor kid who was abused in her childhood? Those things Sayo didn't want to know.

Nevertheless, if regaining her memory was Kazumi's wishes, and then Sayo just had to do it. Although it was 100 unlikely, what if Kazumi didn't like her anymore? What if Kazumi abandoned her? The mere thought made Sayo want to cry.

Sayo was invisible at the moment, she didn't want to be seen right now. Looking up at the huge clock, it told her that it was almost three. That meant the Mahora Campus Detectives were probably getting back to their headquarters (AKA their classroom) soon. Sayo wanted to be the first person there, so she vanished to the classroom, anxious for the three detectives to come.

* * *

It was three-thirty when the girls came back, full of soup and nikumen and positively happy about their meal. They had overspent (against Misa's wishes) and decided to just go though cases they needed to work on. Sakurako and Misa were going through them, while Madoka did her homework.

The two girls pulled up their ever-growing pile of case requests and began sorting through them.

"...'Koji Kanda requests that the MCD Agency looks into her missing camera case. She says: "My camera has been stolen from the inside of my dorm"...'" Misa frowned at the request, and threw it back.

"Ne, you got a camera case too?" Sakurako asked, throwing back one. "I got a couple. It looks like girls are being robbed of their cameras. We'll have to look into that soon, right?"

Misa nodded. "Right, Shiina."

Just as Misa was about to pull another up, there was a soft knock on the door. Misa and Sakurako looked at each other. Not many students hung around after school came to the homeroom of 3-A, even the students in the class. Plus, most of the cases they received came via mail, and 3-A didn't have many cases.

"Hello?" A soft voice called through the door. "It's me...Aisaka Sayo."

"Aisaka-san?" Madoka whispered, looking up from her math homework. "What's she doing here?"

"Let's find out," Misa whispered back, and said loudly, "Okay, Aisaka-san. Come in."

A slightly nervous looking ghost emerged from the doorway, looking nervous. "H-hi," she stuttered.

"You can take a seat, Sayo-chan!" Sakurako said happily, and pointed to a empty seat next to Madoka. They were sitting around Misa's seat; Sakurako in Mana's chair and Madoka in Asuna's. Instead, Sayo took the seat in front of all of them, and glanced nervously around as though looking for the quickest exit.

"So, Aisaka-san, what can we do for you?" Madoka put on her businesslike smile and put her elbows on her math homework, making her hands under her chin.

"Well..." Sayo fidgeted uncomfortably. "I have a case for you guys. A case only you three, the Mahora Campus Detectives, could do."

Now the cheerleaders were getting interested. The most interesting mysteries came directly from the source, said Sakurako's _So You Want to Be a Detective!_ book.

"Well, Aisaka-san?" Misa pressed on eagerly. "What is it?"

Sayo took a deep breath, as though she was about to jump off a diving board. "Well...I've been thinking about it...and I'll pay you as well as I can..."

"Yes, yes?!" The three girls pressed her. "What is it?!"

"I want you to find out...how I died."

* * *

**Author's Postscript:**

And this concludes chapter one! R&R-ing would be most awesome for my ego and my story:D Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? You know you want to tell me! Just press that review button there! YAY!!

I thought this was a good beginning, but I dunno...what about you guys? As previously mentioned, I want to know how Sayo died, so this is the unofficial way how she died, that will be discussed in later chapters. This is kinda short, but plz forgive me! Ack!

And to finish this up... R&R:D


End file.
